Ion exchange resin membrane is in wide use as a membrane for cell (e.g. polymer electrolyte fuel cell, redox flow cell or zinc-bromine cell), a membrane for dialysis, etc. Polymer electrolyte fuel cell uses an ion exchange resin membrane as the polymer electrolyte membrane. When a fuel and an oxidant are fed continuously into this polymer electrolyte fuel cell, they react with each other, generating a chemical energy. The chemical energy generated is taken out as an electric power, and the fuel cell is power generation system which is clean and highly efficient. In recent years, the polymer electrolyte fuel cell has increased its importance for uses in automobile, household and portable devices because it can be operated at low temperatures and can be produced in a small size.
The polymer electrolyte fuel cell has, in general, a structure in which a diffusion electrode having a catalyst loaded thereon is bonded to each side of an ion exchange resin membrane functioning as an electrolyte. In general, the diffusion electrode is an electrode obtained by bonding, to a porous electrode material, a catalyst electrode layer constituted by a catalyst and carbon particles having the catalyst loaded thereon. When an electric power is taken out from the polymer electrolyte fuel cell, hydrogen gas or a liquid fuel (e.g. methanol) is fed into a chamber (a fuel chamber) in which one of the two diffusion electrodes is present, and an oxygen-containing gas (e.g. oxygen or air) as an oxidant is fed into a chamber (an oxidant chamber) in which the other diffusion electrode is present. When, in this state, an external load circuit is connected to the two diffusion electrodes, the fuel cell works as such and an electric power is supplied to the external circuit.
Of polymer electrolyte fuel cells, direct liquid fuel cell utilizing methanol or the like per se as the fuel, is evaluated highly because it uses a liquid fuel easy to handle and the fuel is inexpensive. For these reasons, the direct liquid fuel cell is expected as a power source of relatively small output, used for portable devices.
The fundamental structure of polymer electrolyte fuel cell is shown in FIG. 1. In FIGS. 1, 1a and 1b are each a partition wall of cell. The cell partition walls 1a and 1b are formed at the both sides of a solid polymer electrolyte membrane 6 made of an ion exchange resin membrane, so as to sandwich the solid polymer electrolyte membrane 6. The solid polymer electrolyte membrane 6 functions as a membrane.
2 is a fuel passage formed in the inner wall of one cell partition wall 1a. 3 is an oxidant gas passage formed in the inner wall of other cell partition wall 1b. 4 is a diffusion electrode of fuel chamber side. 5 is a gas diffusion electrode of oxidant chamber side.
In this polymer electrolyte fuel cell, when a fuel such as alcohol, hydrogen gas or the like is fed into a fuel chamber 7, protons (hydrogen ions) and electrons are generated by the action of the catalyst provided in the fuel chamber side diffusion electrode 4. The protons pass through the inside of the solid polymer electrolyte membrane 6 and reach an oxidant chamber 8, where the protons react with the oxygen in air or in oxygen gas, generating water. Meanwhile, the electrons generated at the fuel chamber side diffusion electrode 4 pass through an external load circuit (not shown) and are sent to the oxidant chamber side gas diffusion electrode 5. At this time, an electric energy is supplied to the external circuit.
In the polymer electrolyte fuel cell having the above-mentioned structure, there is ordinarily used a cation exchange resin membrane as the solid polymer electrolyte membrane 6. On the surface of the cation exchange resin membrane are formed diffusion electrodes 4 and 5. Ordinarily, hot pressing is used for formation of the diffusion electrodes 4 and 5 on the surface of the cation exchange resin membrane. In this hot pressing, first there is formed, on a substrate, a diffusion electrode constituted by a porous electrode material and a catalyst electrode layer formed on one side thereof. Then, the diffusion electrode having the catalyst electrode layer thereon is heat-transferred from the substrate onto the surface of a cation exchange resin membrane. The cation exchange resin membrane and the catalyst electrode layer are made into one piece by the thermal compatibilization of the polymer electrolyte binders impregnated into the cation exchange resin membrane and the catalyst electrode layers.
As the cation exchange resin membrane used as the membrane for fuel cell, there has been mainly used a perfluorocarbonsulfonic acid membrane. This membrane is superior in chemical stability. However, since the membrane is insufficient in physical strength, it is difficult to make thin the membrane for lower electrical resistance. When methanol is used as a fuel of fuel cell, the perfluorocarbonsulfonic acid membrane swells strikingly and is deformed. Further, there is a problem that the diffusion of methanol (fuel) into oxidant chamber side cannot be suppressed sufficiently. Furthermore, the perfluorocarbonsulfonic acid is expensive.
For the cation exchange resin membrane, in order to suppress fuel permeation and impart mechanical strength, it has been hitherto conducted, for example, to add a reinforcing agent thereto or allow the membrane per se to have a crosslinked structure. As a result, the cation exchange resin membrane has high hardness, in many cases. For the same purpose as mentioned above, the cation exchange resin membrane is constituted in some cases by a resin material of relatively high hardness, such as engineering resin. Because of these reasons, the adhesivity between the catalyst electrode layer and the cation exchange resin membrane of high hardness is inferior and low adhesion tends to appear in the interface between them. As a result, the electrical resistance at the interface between them is high. Further, when a liquid fuel is used as a fuel for fuel cell, the interface between them is exposed to the liquid fuel. As a result, the adhesivity at the interface tends to be low.
Also, since they differ in chemical strength, composition, etc., they differ in the extent of swelling in liquid fuel, which may lead to peeling of catalyst electrode layer.
In Patent Literature 1 is disclosed a technique of forming a buffer layer between a cation exchange resin membrane (made of, for example, a sulfonated polyarylene obtained by sulfonating an engineering resin) and a catalyst electrode layer, to improve the adhesivity between them. In the buffer layer, there is used a sulfonated engineering resin whose dynamic viscoelastic modulus is smaller than that of the cation exchange resin membrane. However, since the engineering resin is low in flexibility, no intended adhesivity is obtained. Further, since the cation exchange resin membrane and the buffer layer have, at their bonded interface, no continuous structure viewed from their materials, peeling appears between them when the bonded portion comes in contact with a liquid fuel.
In Patent Literature 2 is disclosed a technique of using a polymer electrolyte membrane (Nafion 112 produced by Du Pont) as a cation exchange resin membrane and attaching thereto, by thermocompression bonding, a catalyst electrode layer obtained by mixing thereinto a polyethylene fine powder as a softening temperature-reducing agent, in order to prevent the formation of pinholes in the cation exchange resin membrane. In this membrane, the insulating polyethylene fine powder is present between the cation exchange resin membrane and the catalyst electrode layer. As a result, the interfacial resistance between the two is high. Further, since the polyethylene is not sufficiently flexible, it is impossible to completely suppress the peeling between the cation exchange resin membrane and the catalyst electrode layer.
In Patent Literature 3 is disclosed a fuel cell obtained by providing, between a cation exchange resin membrane and a catalyst electrode layer, an intermediate layer made of a perfluorocarbonsulfonic acid whose viscosity has been adjusted by adding a solvent. In this case, the intermediate layer becomes porous upon vaporization of the solvent. As a result, the proton conductive paths between the cation exchange resin membrane and the catalyst electrode layer disappear, the interfacial resistance increases and the adhesivity decreases; and peeling appears between the two.
In the Patent Literatures 1 to 3, it is described to adhere a cation exchange resin membrane and a catalyst electrode layer using an adhesive made of a plastic resin; however, there is disclosed no technique of forming, between a cation exchange resin membrane and a catalyst electrode layer, an adhesive layer made of an elastomer having high flexibility, high elastic modulus and high proton conductivity.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2002-298867
Patent Literature 2: JP-A-2003-282088
Patent Literature 3: JP-A-2000-195527